


Sheathed

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Docking, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks Sebastian if they can try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheathed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention docking in the Evanstan tag and decided to write it. Sorry that I'm not the writer you'd asked.

**Title** : Sheathed  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Word Count** : 2200  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : docking, use of endearments, fluff  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Chris asks Sebastian if they can try something new.  
**A/N** : I saw someone mention docking in the Evanstan tag on tumblr and figured I could write some. Sorry I'm not the writer you'd asked.

“Sebastian, have you ever…” asked Chris, trailing off at Sebastian’s quirked brow.

“Have I ever what, _iubit_?” Sebastian bucked into Chris’ fist, hand finding Chris’ knee and squeezing.

“Don’t…think I’m a fucking weirdo, but I’ve been thinking about—you said you’d had two boyfriends in the past, right? Did you ever…” Chris rolled Sebastian’s foreskin down over the slick tip, teasing his thumb against the slit and then covering the head again.

Sebastian frowned. “I’m not—what—” There wasn’t a lot they hadn’t done together and Chris had never hesitated in bringing up something new he wanted to try. The only situation that came to mind that they hadn’t explored was…His frown deepened and he hardened his voice. “If you’re trying to ask if I’ve had a threesome the answer is no. And no to any future threesomes; I couldn’t handle that.”

Chris choked when he swallowed. “Threesome!? Seb, _dude_ , no. I just—did any of your boyfriends maybe, uh, put their dick in your foreskin?” he asked, staring at Sebastian’s cock in his hand, Sebastian’s gaze heavy on the top of his head.

Sebastian relaxed, letting out a breathy chuckle and combing his fingers through Chris’ hair. “Fuck, Chris, you mean docking?”

“I—there’s a word for it?”

“You’re pretty creative, but people have been banging for thousands of years, so yes there is a word for foreskin fucking. Also, yes,” said Sebastian, looking at Chris’ hand in his lap, didn’t like talking about his past relationships, “one of my, uh, boyfriends wanted to try it, but he ended up not caring for it.”

Chris scooched closer between Sebastian’s spread legs, left hand sliding up and down Sebastian’s thigh as he continued slowly stroking Sebastian’s cock. “Did _you_ like it?”

Chris’ brow furrowed hopefully and Sebastian grinned, squeezing Chris’ neck and then tugging him into a tender kiss. “It was _different_ , but it still made me come.”

“Fuck,” groaned Chris, sliding his right hand down to the base of Sebastian’s cock and teasing his foreskin with the other. Stretched it up over the head and _further_ making Sebastian grunt, Sebastian’s hips following the tug. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated, glancing down at Sebastian’s dick and then up at his face, “can we—do you think we could—?”

“You want to?” asked Sebastian, reaching for Chris’ cock and stroking him, gently urging Chris closer.

“I—yes, if you want to, too…”

Sebastian grinned and squeezed Chris’ neck before dropping his hand to Chris’ hip. “Then c’mere you meatball; we gotta be a little closer than this,” he said, kneeling on their bed and pulling Chris closer with the hand on Chris’ hip.

Chris straightened on his knees, hips level with Sebastian’s as Sebastian took both of their cocks in hand.

“It’ll be better if we’re both a little slick first,” said Sebastian, winking. Ducked his head and blushed when Chris’ lips tipped into a smirk. He tongued the corner of his mouth, watching the slide of his fist up and down their dicks. Chris’ breathing hitched every time he carefully twisted his fist around the crowns. 

_God_ , Sebastian’s hands. Those long fingers fit perfectly around their cocks, soft palm gliding along their lengths. Chris watched the slide of Sebastian’s fist, thick heat of Sebastian’s dick and the firm pressure of Sebastian’s digits making his breathing stutter.

“Okay?” asked Sebastian, brow scrunching as he worried his lip. He kept stroking, Chris’ hips twitching into every tug. Chris nodded, arm curling around his waist, Chris’ broad palm spreading across his lower back. Leaning forward, Chris rubbed his beard from his ear to his chin. He tipped his face up and caught Chris’ mouth, slowing his strokes, precome welling and sliding down the side of Chris’ dick.

“Christ, _Seb_ , so fuckin’ good,” hummed Chris, tugging on Sebastian’s bottom lip with his teeth and pressing harder against the base of Sebastian’s spine. Sebastian laughed and shuffled closer, chests brushing with each of their breaths. His pec jumped under Sebastian’s gentle squeeze, more preejaculate trickling from his slit.

Fist slick with precome, Sebastian gave their dicks two more firm twists and then shifted backward.

“Wait, hey—” Chris interrupted himself and watched Sebastian curl his left hand around the base of his dick, right hand steadying Sebastian’s own cock. Sebastian jerked himself, foreskin shifting under the movement of his fist. “ _Oh_.”

“You’re sure you want to?” asked Sebastian, inching his hips forward and pressing the crowns together, slick tips sliding.

“Yeah, I— _oh fuck_ ,” groaned Chris, brows raising as Sebastian rolled his foreskin up over Sebastian’s cockhead, stretching the hood further and enveloping the crown of his dick. “Holy shit,” he whispered, Sebastian adjusting his grip and grunting as he rolled the skin halfway down his shaft. Their dicks bulged under Sebastian’s foreskin, rub of Sebastian’s cock and the soft heat of Sebastian’s hood around his dick making his breathing catch.

“All right?” asked Sebastian quietly, inhaling deeply before meeting Chris’ gaze. His eyes widened at Chris’ hooded eyes, chest heaving slightly as Chris’ hands fluttered uncertainly at his sides. “Chris?”

“ _Yeah, it’s good_ ,” he answered, words strained as he dropped one hand to curl around their cocks, sheathed side by side. “Jesus, that’s _me_ ,” said Chris, thumbing his cockhead through Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian laughed breathlessly and dropped his forehead to Chris’ clavicle. He rubbed his forehead back and forth, Chris’ fingers combing through his hair. Chris slid his hand over their dicks, fingers curling with his own as Chris slowly moved his hips, Chris’ fat cock nudging further into his foreskin. The movement twinged his frenulum, slight bite of pain making him groan against Chris’ collarbone.

They moved counter to one another, fingers squeezing and loosening with each thrust. He brushed his mouth along Chris’ throat, beard tickling his mouth as Sebastian dragged his lips up Chris’ jaw before catching Chris in a kiss. Chris moaned into his mouth and he rolled his palm, cock circling Chris’ in the soft sheath of his dick.

“Seb, this is—” Chris shook his head and kissed Sebastian’s cheekbone, rubbing his beard against Sebastian’s face and groaning against his temple.

“Good? Do—” Sebastian swallowed and angled away from the chafe of Chris’ facial hair, “do you like it?”

“Does this feel like I don’t?” asked Chris, grinding forward and squeezing Sebastian’s fingers around them.

Sebastian half-smiled. “Kinda feels like you’re lovin’ it,” he said, rolling his eyes when Chris chuckled.

“S’nice and warm. _Slick_ ,” said Chris, nipping Sebastian’s earlobe. “And you’re right there, cock hard and leakin’ all over mine.”

“Fuck, Chris…”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he agreed, tugging Sebastian’s hair, tipping his head back and biting kisses down Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian gasped, unoccupied hand groping his chest, fingertips digging into his pec. Tightening their grips, Sebastian quickened the roll of his hips, dicks gliding together in the wet heat of Sebastian’s foreskin. He sucked a hickey into Sebastian’s collarbone, pinking the skin with his facial hair.

Sebastian moaned, letting Chris hold their cocks as he massaged Chris’ tits, chest hair tickling his palms. Nipples hard between the pinch of his fingers. Chris guided their pace, hips shifting and meeting, dick nudging further into his hood with each movement. He dragged his nails down Chris’ sides, palming Chris’ hips, gaze riveted to the bulge of their cocks in his foreskin.

He slid his hands around to Chris’ ass, squeezing the tight muscle and quickening the rhythm of Chris’ hips. Chris loosened his grip around their dicks. Sebastian’s cock leaked more preejaculate, their combined slick making them slip-side together in his sheath. He slapped Chris’ ass and Chris shivered, swearing and rolling his palm, cocks grinding.

“Jesus, Bash, look at that. Feels fantastic, baby,” said Chris, pulling back until only the crowns touched, smooth, wet slide of their sensitive cockheads in the heat of Sebastian’s foreskin making them both moan. He pulled the short strands of hair at Sebastian’s nape, angling Sebastian’s head back and pressing deep kisses to his pretty mouth. Sebastian groaned and dug his fingers into his ass, pulling him closer, dick slipping around Sebastian’s. Precome slid down his length, catching in his pubes and dripping over his balls. Imagined how filthy he’d be when Sebastian _came_ and gasped. 

“Getting close?” asked Sebastian, rubbing his palms over Chris’ ass and rocking into Chris’ thrusts. Grinned at Chris’ nod and dragged his hands up Chris’ back. Settling his palms over Chris’ shoulder blades, he leant forward for more kisses. Chris curled his arm around his waist and teased the base of his spine.

“Yeah. _Yeah_ ,” groaned Chris, squeezing their cockheads and working Sebastian’s foreskin along their cocks. Sebastian grunted, barely audible _unh, unh, unh_ s as Sebastian’s spine rolled under his palm. “Want to make you come first. Fuck through the mess you make of yourself. Can you do that for me, baby?” he whispered, pressing their cheeks together, breath tickling Sebastian’s ear and making Sebastian’s nipples harden.

Sebastian nodded fervently and turned his face into Chris’ throat, dropping one hand to twine with Chris’ as Chris fucked his foreskin. It hadn’t been like this. Hadn’t been this close intimacy or teasing touches and playful honesty. Chris stroked his back and pulled him closer, soft mouth brushing along his jaw, teeth nipping his chin. Hand dipping lower, Chris swatted his ass, startling a moan out of him.

Chris teased his fingertips along the cleft of his ass, digits finding his hole and _pushing_ and Sebastian was gone. Guided their hands along his twitching cock, foreskin catching his release, Chris’ cock keeping everything from leaking free.

“Christ, Sebastian. _Look_ ,” he groaned, voice shredded as he thumbed the trickle of Sebastian’s come along his cock.

Sebastian inhaled shakily and huffed a laugh, digging his nails into Chris’ shoulder blade as he inched his hips back and forth. “Come on, Chris, let me feel it,” he said, dick softening, stretch of his foreskin making him hiss. He palmed Chris’ ass again, encouraging Chris to keep moving. Chris’ thrusts stuttered, his gaze riveted to the curl of his fist around their dicks. More ejaculate squeezed past his fingers.

“Fuck, m’gonna come. Come all inside your foreskin and then suck you clean,” said Chris, groaning when Sebastian’s hands tightened over his ass. “ _Yeah_ , lick all of our spunk off your sensitive dick until you whine for me to stop.”

“ _Iubit, please_ ,” groaned Sebastian, hands frantically roaming Chris’ back and sides, unable to keep his palms still. He gnawed on his bottom lip, watching the shape of Chris’ cockhead move inside his foreskin and moaning.

“Fuck yes, Seb. _Sebastian_.” Chris leant forward, fist stilling around their dicks as he bit Sebastian’s shoulder. Shuddered and came in the wet sheath of Sebastian’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” panted Sebastian, shivering over the hot spurt of Chris’ come. Chris stroked his cock twice more and he had to still Chris’ wrist.

Chris gently kissed the indents of his teeth, kissing them again and working his way up Sebastian’s neck before finding his mouth. “Lie back for me,” he whispered, carefully freeing his dick and following Sebastian down on to their bed. He kissed Sebastian’s belly, each hip and the insides of his thighs. Glanced up at Sebastian as he licked the soft length of Sebastian’s cock.

“God, _Chris_.” Sebastian tossed his head back and his breathing hitched, hands hovering around Chris’ head as Chris teased his dick.

He kept Sebastian’s gaze as he dipped his tongue into Sebastian’s foreskin, licking up their release and slowly exposing Sebastian’s cockhead. Kissing the tip, he curled his tongue over the crown, tenderly fluttering his tongue against Sebastian’s frenulum. Sebastian whined, then, brow furrowing as his hips shied away from Chris’ mouth. He slipped Sebastian’s foreskin over the tip again and dragged his fingertips along Sebastian’s dick before lying on top of him.

Sebastian shook his head and buried his fingers in Chris’ hair, pulling him up and kissing him. He hummed over the taste of their come on Chris’ tongue and licked his lips. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he teased, massaging Chris’ nape as Chris pressed his cheek against his chest.

“Enjoyed the hell outta you, that’s for sure,” answered Chris, kissing the curve of Sebastian’s pec, absently dragging a fingertip around Sebastian’s nipple.

“ _Shut up_ ,” laughed Sebastian, abdomen tensing when Chris rubbed his nipple.

“Did you—was it—” Chris tipped his face up toward Sebastian and raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian grinned and tugged Chris into another kiss. Rolled them onto their sides and settled Chris against his chest. He stroked Chris’ back, letting Chris shift restlessly against him for eight seconds before kissing Chris’ hair. “I liked it, Chris, it was great,” he said, sigh ruffling Chris’ sweat-damp hair.

“You did? That’s,” Chris grinned and rubbed his beard against Sebastian’s chest, “that’s good.” He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and held him close. “Can’t believe you thought I was trying to suggest a threesome.”

“Well you—” started Sebastian, trailing off and flushing when Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss over his heart.

“Why would I want anyone else when I’ve got you,” asked Chris, eyes widening before falling closed as Sebastian met his mouth in a fierce kiss.


End file.
